


Absconditum

by DreamyRequiem



Series: Tumblr drabbles [10]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/DreamyRequiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rita hated the fact that they had gone back to Aspio at all.</p><p>Drabble Prompt from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absconditum

Rita hated the fact that they had gone back to Aspio at all.

She also hated the fact that they had to go to this _specific_ place. All the people did here was send mocking stares at her, looking down at her–damned idiots. No, that was being far too kind! Just because she could figure things out they couldn’t, they decide to mock and belittle her for–

The mage crossed her arms with a scowl. They’d mock her about her parents’ deaths. It wasn’t the deaths themselves that bothered her, just that the people implied it was _her_ fault for them dying. That was ridiculous! She had barely been eight when her parents died so how could it be her fault?

(Perhaps that was the reason why it hurt–because it couldn’t have been her fault but people still said that it was. Of course, that was just another reason for her to trust blastia over people–they never said things like that to her.)

Rita scowled as a purple coat entered her field of vision. “What the hell do you want, old man?”

Raven grinned down at her. It wasn’t the pervy grin he’d shoot at Judith or the teasing grin he’d give to Karol–the emotion behind it was foreign to Rita. She frowned.

“What, an old man can’t come and check up on one of the ladies?” Normally she’d punch him for that comment, but this time she refrained.

Instead she crossed her arms and gave him a highly unamused look.

The Old Man grew serious, though he was still grinning. “Okay, okay. So I did come to check up on ya. What’re ya up to?”

“Checking up on him.” Rita muttered as she ran a thumb along the core of her blastia. “Why?”

“Eeh, I was just wondering why ya weren’t yelling at those guys for incompetence–ya don’t hold back on that Witcher guy.” …That grin was starting to piss her off.

Rita scowled. “I don’t want to be anywhere near those jerks.”

Raven cocked an eyebrow. Oooh, that was infuriating! “And why’s that?”

Her eyebrow twitched. At this rate she really would hit him. “Because they’re idiots,” Rita said flatly, “Why should I waste my time on idiots that claim an eight year old is responsible for the deaths of her parents?”

It seemed like Raven was about to say something in response to that but Rita stood up to interrupt him. “Whatever!” Rita grumbled as she put her blastia back on. “Come on, let’s get back to Estelle, Yuri, and the others. They’re probably done with whatever aerforsaken thing they needed to do here.”

And she stomped off, irritated over that stupid subject–Raven better not bring it up again, or she was going to punch him!

(Not really, but it was the thought that counted, right?)


End file.
